My way into the unknown
by arezkibillal
Summary: Teenage boy lost in the unknown looking for his identity and his family while finding friends and enemies, but his nightmares for turtles and a beast . This story includes adventure, romance, humor, mystery.
1. Chapter 1

It was dark and I was alone amidst do not know how I got here because I think I not interested but there is something strange turtles it around me I cant move it whisper I hear their voices, but my eyes what happened to it shine but hey turtles unite like pose a creature has become a place filled with a black substance there a creature formed from during the turtles it is approaching No No!  
(Woke up) Oh hey is just a nightmare probably was meaningless mean turtles pose a beast this mad Well, whatever it is I have a flash for the night and I'm in this place and passed it on the thanks to the nice lady Beatrice. Whatever I think I ... Oh yes town or village is no difference Well I think i go to it.  
Okay I've entered until now everything looks fine buildings and everything like I'm in the year when made the first car but wait how I remembered what is the car good Okay begun restored my memory, however .  
Someone shouted: Here is the crazy girl trying again I turned around and I said : Whaaaaaaat !  
There was a small plane in the sky above me almost I do not know from within this wait plane they fall from the sky it's close to me oh no ! no ! no ! (I running) I've fallen in front of me immediately with smoke the whole in place .  
Oh man the dust everywhere (voice moan from the cockpit Leadership in the plane) Huh?! Something fell on my head as a body human after some time I opened my eyes to find the girl in front my right side her hand over my chest this embarrassing that I feel the blood boiling in my face I can describe the girl seems that her hair black and her flight goggles and scarf Girl: Um where I am I told her: You are in front of me and your hand over my chest She jumped in front of me and she said: I'm sorry I did not mean my experience oh heck disintegrated again I told her: what are you mean She said: I've been trying to invent a plane this time 100 this month, I a failed I told her: I'm sorry for your failure Maybe Next time you will fly She smiled and said: This is my dream to fly I told her: This is somewhat childish, but it Dream Classic She said: By the way my name is Samantha I told her: wort (we shook hands)  
Samantha: Do you want to invite you on food I told her: This is not a date Samantha laugh: What It's been two minutes of our meeting I mean, you just seem a good person, so we can now go out and eat restaurant soon My face became red I told her: Okay After we got to the restaurant Samantha: Oh What he closed i said: not bad anyway, I have some food in my bag Samantha: What Why has accepted my invitation Wort He told her: That would be rude and also do not have much, but we can share food Samantha: Thank you I wish everyone here nice like you Wort I said: I feel that my face will burn Samantha laugh I said: This cute laugh Samantha: stop After a period in the city center Samantha: Well tell me I asked her: What Samantha: I told you my goal is to fly and you what is your goal I told her: I do not know my memory is restored first and then find a house and make a family Samantha: That's just it simple and boring Well I've decided I told her: What decision Samantha: to be your colleague Mumbling: Please no Samantha: We'll be roommates and go everywhere in the unknown I : the unknown ?  
Samantha: The name of this place I: Oh Samantha: You will find your goal, and it would become my goal outside of these trivial city He told her: Well Come I stood Samantha: Come into the unknown we will achieve our goals Well the rest of the silent partner got a weird it is illogical in this place, but some companionship will not hurt.


	2. No harm from the companionship and Aviat

It was dark and I was alone amidst do not know how I got here because I think I not interested but there is something strange turtles it around me I cant move it whisper I hear their voices, but my eyes what happened to it shine but hey turtles unite like pose a creature has become a place filled with a black substance there a creature formed from during the turtles it is approaching No No!  
(Woke up) Oh hey is just a nightmare probably was meaningless mean turtles pose a beast this mad Well, whatever it is I have a flash for the night and I'm in this place and passed it on the thanks to the nice lady Beatrice. Whatever I think I ... Oh yes town or village is no difference Well I think i go to it.  
Okay I've entered until now everything looks fine buildings and everything like I'm in the year when made the first car but wait how I remembered what is the car good Okay begun restored my memory, however .  
Someone shouted: Here is the crazy girl trying again I turned around and I said : Whaaaaaaat !  
There was a small plane in the sky above me almost I do not know from within this wait plane they fall from the sky it's close to me oh no ! no ! no ! (I running) I've fallen in front of me immediately with smoke the whole in place .  
Oh man the dust everywhere (voice moan from the cockpit Leadership in the plane) Huh?! Something fell on my head as a body human after some time I opened my eyes to find the girl in front my right side her hand over my chest this embarrassing that I feel the blood boiling in my face I can describe the girl seems that her hair black and her flight goggles and scarf Girl: Um where I am I told her: You are in front of me and your hand over my chest She jumped in front of me and she said: I'm sorry I did not mean my experience oh heck disintegrated again I told her: what are you mean She said: I've been trying to invent a plane this time 100 this month, I a failed I told her: I'm sorry for your failure Maybe Next time you will fly She smiled and said: This is my dream to fly I told her: This is somewhat childish, but it Dream Classic She said: By the way my name is Samantha I told her: wort (we shook hands)  
Samantha: Do you want to invite you on food I told her: This is not a date Samantha laugh: What It's been two minutes of our meeting I mean, you just seem a good person, so we can now go out and eat restaurant soon My face became red I told her: Okay After we got to the restaurant Samantha: Oh What he closed i said: not bad anyway, I have some food in my bag Samantha: What Why has accepted my invitation Wort He told her: That would be rude and also do not have much, but we can share food Samantha: Thank you I wish everyone here nice like you Wort I said: I feel that my face will burn Samantha laugh I said: This cute laugh Samantha: stop After a period in the city center Samantha: Well tell me I asked her: What Samantha: I told you my goal is to fly and you what is your goal I told her: I do not know my memory is restored first and then find a house and make a family Samantha: That's just it simple and boring Well I've decided I told her: What decision Samantha: to be your colleague Mumbling: Please no Samantha: We'll be roommates and go everywhere in the unknown I : the unknown ?  
Samantha: The name of this place I: Oh Samantha: You will find your goal, and it would become my goal outside of these trivial city He told her: Well Come I stood Samantha: Come into the unknown we will achieve our goals Well the rest of the silent partner got a weird it is illogical in this place, but some companionship will not hurt.


	3. Study of geography with monsters

Turtles! It's everywhere Is this oil, I plunged I can't move and I feel lonely and cold there are person dragging me oil and I feel it's cooler hand and wooden i feel that ... aw feel that someone slapped me Aw again

In the real world

Samantha: Come on wake up

I opened my eyes and I said to her: okay I woke up, stop this painful

Samantha: I'm sorry, but you delirious and you sleep

My face red and I said to her: really what do I was tell

Samantha: something about turtles and oil in fact this strange since the beginning of our trip we did not see any black turtles and also the fourth time this week, which you sees a nightmare wort

I told her: Well that's weird

Samantha: Yes, four times

I told her: Do not meant four days and we traveling in the woods without a reason

Samantha: I thought you know the way

Annoyed began: How do you live here

Samantha: Well calm down the conflict will not benefit

She says that's only because they know it is her fault, but she rightly conflict will not benefit

I told her: Do you hear

Samantha: I hear what

I said to her: It seems like the voice of some people to follow him

After walking it did not last long and we got to what looks like a school?

me And Samantha together: Oh I hate school

Samantha: A good all we have to do is find a map

I said: You are right She is a school must be a map i mean geographical School

Samantha: You are right .

After our entry

Samantha: Wow if a tornado hit this place

Everything seemed broken chairs office

I told her: I mean this strange place to be better abroad

Samantha: Hey look Is this claws

I have found is a pawn up one Table

I told her: any animal you think

Samantha: It seems like a claw of Raccoon

I was surprised: Wow how did you know this

Samantha: I have worked in a pet shop

I asked her: Why

Samantha: I get to the blades of a failed inventions and also some money for orphans

I told her: wait Are you an orphan

Samantha: Yes

I told her: Oh I am Sorry

Samantha: No need when they do not see your parents for 13 years become the talk about them is not sad huh wort?

I told her: You are right

Samantha: Whatever we discover what happened in this place

Wow I liked the way it easily bypassed does not seem so she want to cry

Samantha: I do not think Racoon one did this Wort

I told her: Yes, perhaps twenty

Samantha: Hey hear the sound

I told her: I also came on

We found a basement and we started to go down and the sound began to rise to that and finally found the door

Samantha: you the man Wort open the door

I told her: ok, and I am a boy

I opened the door to find the old man and woman in front of him

The old woman: see Jimmy, one of them came

Jimmy: Finally dear Langtree

I said to them: What happened

Langtree: It's a long story it began when she was a school in poverty after our purchase some of the things precious

Jimmy: Unfortunately

Langtree: After that food was little and to feed the students at the school decided to give them something new and black turtles are eaten after the students have turned into monsters and destroyed the school, and all that is in them, and the length and locked us 30 years

Samantha: Do you have switched to Raccoon

Jimmy: Actually pupils are animals

Samantha: Well that's weird

Langtree: Maybe

I told her: Well what do we do now

Jimmy: I think the animals are hiding in the kitchen and they found the turtles come out from the stomach of the black turtles do not digested

Langtree: It's not their fault

I said, 'Well, how come the turtles from the stomach of animals

Langtree: Blow the stomach only strongly

Samantha: Well Come on Wort to do this

I told her: Yes

He started to climb from the basement

Samantha: Hey how animals will strike Wort

I replied we just need some sticks

Samantha: Yes, You are right

After we arrived we caught some of the timber and sticks of things broken

Samantha: Open the door at number 3

I told her: Well

I and Samantha together: 1, 2.3

We opened the door awakened strongly than animals that were sleep

Samantha: Attack

I told her: wait

Samantha began multiplying large pig with a stick but she hit

Samantha: Ahhaha

I told her: I warn you

Samantha hid behind my back

Samantha: Protect your lady! Protect your lady!

I told her: you not my wife

Samantha: just protect me

Samantha taller pushed me inside the kitchen at first tried it animals attack me, but all of a sudden he feared me

Samantha: What ah?

I told her: I do not know it seems terrified me

Samantha: It does not matter just hit them in the stomach

Grab it sticks and you beat animals and the other one writhed and turtles already out of them and fled

Samantha: high five

We do it and we both gasping.

All the animals turned to its original form

Samantha: Well animals are liberated hunters who liberated the two old people in the basement

After half an hour

Langtree: Thank you very much finally liberated our children

Jimmy: Ask anything

I said: in reality We came here in order to get on the map

Langtree: We have one for each unknown

After Jimmy opened a drawer and took out a map of it was torn a little bit, but not too bad

Samantha: Thank you very much

Langtree: You can sleep here this night that you want

Samantha: I do not mind

I said: Yes, no problem

Jimmy: Great will allow you to sleep in our room

Jimmy kiss Langtree

I and Samantha: Aaa disgusting!

Langtree: Well our room on the upper floor to the left

I Saada and Samantha out there

Samantha: Ah why

I said: What

Samantha: There is one bed

I said there is nothing wrong I will sleep on the floor only

After 3 minutes

Samantha: You do not even try

i asked: What I'm not try to

Samantha: Just do not bother I will sleep

I said: Are you angry

Samantha: No,and your lady order you to sleep

I said: You are not my wife hah

Samantha: hehehehe

I said: your laugh cute

Samantha: stop

I said: okay Good night

Samantha: Good night


	4. mermaid men

Everything is dark I can't see anything, but I hear the whispers I hear but I didn't understand it raises a headache I feel Nausea I'm tired and I can't plunging movement I want to surrender hey this light it grows and grows.

The real world

I opened my eyes I was the lamp in the room it was shining

Samantha (she was in front of the bed): Oh good you woke Wort

I told her: M-What Is it time to leave

Samantha: Yes, you like to sleep on the bed again

I told her, and I am rewarded: Ahhaha Yes, it's better than sleeping on wood

Shortly after we were out of school said goodbye Miss langtree and Jimmy and animals

Samantha: a nice family

I told her: Anyway map Hmmm Hey Look

Samantha: What

He replied: Look it Mermaid Lake legend says that it will hear her song will become the server Mermaid

Samantha: And from the other side of the lake there is a road leading to the ship I want to go to it

I told her: your dream to fly not sailing?

Samantha: You do not know will lead the ship to the witch that can transform humans to birds

I opened my eyes completely and remembered Beatrice

Samantha: If the lake from there ... (referring to the left)

I told her: Well, let go

Samantha: If you told me a little about your nightmares

I said to her: Why

Samantha: only to chatted

I told her: Well all that nightmares are turtles and oil

Samantha: Hey Oil Is a bleak

I told her: Yes, what is important in this?

Samantha: Well Well Well we've got

The lake has been a very large more than I imagined

I said: Ah Um Look boat we can use

Samantha: Well

We went up on the boat was enough for us

after minutes

Samantha: This is a lie

I replied: You are right I do not see any beautiful girls

Samantha blow my shoulder

I said: What

Samantha: Hey I see something

I told her: Where

Samantha: there (referring to the right)

I began to see them there but

I said : Damn they're men who are not beautiful girls Samantha huh? Samantha?

It was seem she was hypnosis because Song Mermaid men

Samantha: Well is a story I heard when I was in the orphanage for beast lives in the woods and in order to stay alive prevent children wandering into the trees and out of them by the oil and ignites the lantern and it died and lost the lantern in the woods

I told her, seems a children's story

Samantha: You are right

Samantha: aren't they attractive and sexy I am I want to complete my life with them

I said: Samantha you want to be a bird, not a fish

Samantha: I want to see them eat in front of my eyes

I said: Samantha Awake

Samantha stood erect and jump in the lake

I said: Heck Heck

And it stood up well and set it in my backpack and map leap Guy Lake

Samantha was in front of two Mermaid men rosary at them perspective girls were really attractive, but I was boy so I don't care anlage swim that link to Mermaid men Warbler cave was Samantha changed her clothes which made me close my eyes instinctively that ended Samantha she was wearing on her chest sea shell and a long skirt

One Mermaid Men: Dear Bring me some juice (he was singing)

Samantha gold coins without thinking

(I was Out of the water and hid in the cave) Oh, heck if I were to ask them this she was going to say I'm not your servant's Wort whatever must save Samantha what to do probably wait until sleep yes, good idea

After hours mermaids men slept Oh good to just have to sneak and took Samantha i avoided as much noise was Samantha slept between the bins they already blind obedience Well I'm close touch Samantha but hey it is still a slave to them to slow down and not wake her Samantha campaign in my hands and Well was semi-naked so I do not see that I feel nervous but beautiful when they are dormant

After hours again

We were the party that we wanted to go to him from the lake anlagen Samantha wake up

Samantha: What happened where I am Hey Wort Does you changed my clothes when I was asleep

I told her: No you do it

Samantha: I cannot remember

I said to her: What is the last thing you remember before they wake up

Samantha: see the mermaids men singing then turned everything to fog

I told her: Whatever we have achieved all what we wanted change your clothes

Samantha: Well, but don't look Wort

I said: you don't need to say this

After 5 minutes

Samantha: If you want to spend the rest of my life in the sea this distasteful

i said : Few have nothing wrong I think it behooves the sea Sleep on now

Samantha: By the way how you showed those clothes

Ruddy cheeks of my face

I said: Ah you was or appearance was beau- umm good yes your appearance was good

Samantha: Good thank (ruddy cheeks like me)

We walked together toward the ship


	5. new nightmare

Greg Rock put and went to his brother

Wirt: How do you feel

Greg: better

Wirt flirts with his brother on the head

Greg: Haha stopped

Wirt: By the way do you think that is what happened, and each trip was just a dream

Greg: So how glow belly Jason (frog)

Wirt: Maybe eating luminous insects We are asleep

Greg: okay

Wirt: I'm happy that everything is okay

After four months in Wirt High School

Wirt: Sara Do Do you accept out with me at a date

Sara: I do not mind

Wirt: Really?

Sara: Yes

wirt: great

Jason came

Jason: What are you doing ye

Sarah: We're going to date night

Jason back and the features of jealousy

Jason: Really

Wirt: Yes Is not this a good Um

After 5 hours

Jason was carrying a table and tried to hit her Wirt

Sara: What's wrong

Jason: shut your mouth

Wirt was on the ground

Jason went to Wirt and knife in his hand, no one could understand what was going on

Jason: Is there a final word

Why it should Wirt so Jason tried to stab him but Sara intervention, making Jason accidentally stabbed in her heart

Wirt: Damn you

Jason hit his face causing him to fall

after two days

Greg: How do you feel now

Wirt: I do not know do not know anything

Greg: What do you do now

Wirt: I do not know I mean nothing if you do not dream, maybe not, I do not speak now in the Mix

Greg: I'm sorry

Wirt: It is not your fault it's my fault if I did not say it did not go with me uh

Greg: Well i go with Jason (Frog)

Feel Wirt great anger

That Night

Wirt entered Greg room

Wirt: Sorry Greg

Taking the Frog

Wirt took frog to the place where he found it

Wirt: I'm sorry, but you Remember me

Jason: Guag

Wirt threw the frog behind the wall, which gave him a very wounding

Frog: Guag

He had lapsed on the ground and weak

In the morning

Greg sound: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Wirt: What What

Greg: I can not find where is Jason

Wirt: Hear Greg Jason animal so this better be free instead of being here

Greg: But what was to abandon me to be that no one took him

Wirt: Well the lack of what you have to say that did not believe me, look for yourself

Greg but frog us together

Wirt said the difficulty of this speech: he is not my frog is you frog

Greg: But you said

Wirt came out of the house

But before that comes out of his coat seized by Greg

Wirt: What do you want

Greg: I took it is not so

Wirt seemed stamping and intense anger

Wirt Greg caught and paid far but suddenly everything turned to darkness and disappeared everything

I woke up and I'm panting

Samantha: the nightmare again

I told her: Yes, but this is a much different


End file.
